thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
SF Debris
'SF Debris '''is the review name of Charles "Chuck" Sonnenburg. He is the foremost commentator of ''Star Trek, along with other science-fiction shows, on his online show SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews, which has been running since 2008. He joined Channel Awesome as part of a talent pick-up and debuted on October 11th, 2014. A former teacher, Chuck lives in Wisconsin with his wife and two sons. On March 24th, 2018, SF Debris announced on Twitter and his website's forum that he parted ways with Channel Awesome. He will continue to post reviews to his website and YouTube channel. SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews Following the format of his official website, SF Debris' is one of a very select few who reviews various forms of sci-fi media on Channel Awesome. This ranges from films, TV shows such as Star Trek, Stargate SG-1 and Doctor Who, and occasionally video games. Specials *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 1 (June 4th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 2 (June 11th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 3 (June 18th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 4 (June 25th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 5 (July 2nd, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 6 (July 9th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 7 (July 16th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 8 (July 23rd, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 9 (July 30th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 10 (August 4th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 11 (August 6th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 12 (August 11th, 2015) *Rise and Fall of the Comic Empire - Part 13 (August 13th, 2015) *Roll Out the Transformers (September 16th, 2015) *Isaac Asimov's Foundation Parts 1-9 (September 23rd, 2015) *The 20% Cooler My Little Phony April Fool’s Day Show (April 1st, 2016) *My Little Phony Independence Day Show (July 4th, 2016) *Making Star Wars: The Hero's Journey 1 (January 16th, 2017) *Making Star Wars: The Hero's Journey 2 (January 17th, 2017) *Making Star Wars: The Hero's Journey 3 (January 18th, 2017) *Making Star Wars: The Hero's Journey 4 (January 19th, 2017) *Making Star Wars: The Hero's Journey 5 (January 20th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. 1 (June 14th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. 2 (June 21st, 2017) *Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. 3 (June 28th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. 4 (July 5th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. 5 (July 12th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Shadow's Journey Vol. 6 (July 19th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 1 (December 31st, 2017) *Star Wars: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 2 (January 1st, 2018) *Star Wars: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 3 (January 2nd, 2018) *Star Wars: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 4 (January 3rd, 2018) *Star Wars: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 5 (January 4th, 2018) *Star Wars: The Hermit's Journey Vol. 6 (January 5th, 2018) Links *SF Debris on Channel Awesome *His official website *SF Debris on Patreon Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG Category:Former Contributor